moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Theodora Stonewall
Theodora "Theo" De Vries is a loyal soldier enlisted in the Stormwind Army. She currently serves as a cavalier in the First Regiment of the Elwynn Brigade and holds the rank of Knight-Lieutenant. A simple woman at heart, she is renowned for her easy-going nature and knowledge of wines and brews. =Description= ---- Tall and hardy with a trimmed physique, Theodora carries the appearance of a woman well-acquainted to the physical demands of work and war. She stands at 5'10" (178 cm) and weighs approximately 160 lbs. (73 kg.) Her build, while powerful, still maintains subtle curves, and she looks to be at the peak of health and vitality. Theodora is said to equally represent both her parents in facial structure and features, having the soft oval shape of her mother and the strong, vibrant blue eyes of her father. Her expression is usually one of lazy contentment, prevalent during even the most dire of situations. In terms of upkeep, she maintains her light brown hair in an off-shoulder cut and keeps her overall appearance clean and natural. =Early History= ---- Theodora was born, along with her twin brother, to Theodore De Vries and his wife, Eustacia, towards the end of the Second War. Her upbringing and family were typical of those within the Kingdom of Stormwind's peasantry. Upbringing Her childhood was largely uneventful, its totality existing within the Duchy of Westridge. Her family worked and served as the proprietors of a localized vineyard and brewery where Theodora spent many happy years working the land and learning the art of brewing and wine-making. Growing up, Theodora's greatest familial bond was that which existed between her and her father. He not only served as a loving parent and her namesake but as a devoted mentor. Through his teachings, she developed a love of history and an unshrinking devotion to King, kin, and honor. As a testament to her father's affection and their shared similarities, Theodora was often called "Theo Junior" or simply "Junior" among the members of her family. Enlistment To be revised. =Military Career= ---- To be revised. The Third War To be added. The Burning Crusade To be added. The Northrend Campaign To be added. The Cataclysm To be added. Pandaria To be added. =Recent Activity= ---- To be revised. =Personality= ---- A woman born into simplicity, Theodora can be best described as "open-faced." Like her father before her, she is a sincere and honest individual with a developed sense of duty and personal ethics. She is not, however, without humor; those who know Theodora can attest to her breezy, easy-going disposition and penchant for good-natured sallies. Her temper is slow - some even say impossible - to provoke, and she often regards her own tribulations with unabashed levity. Surprisingly, Theodora also possesses a side that is remarkably intuitive and perceptive when given the opportunity to showcase itself. While respectful of practical logic, she often relies and acts on personal "hunches" to see herself through difficult situations. She is, at her crux, a hard-working and genuine soul, quick to lend a hand and selflessly devoted to her family and comrades. Life Philosophies Theodora is a woman defined by her sense of duty and work ethics. Born into peasantry, she values hard work and perseverance and expects others - regardless of station - to follow the same vein of philosphy. At the forefront of her beliefs is that of duty - duty to the House of Wrynn, to kin, and to personal honor. She is not as vocalized on the point as others may be, choosing instead to qualify her words with actions. Even with such a staunch devotion to principle, she believes that life should be approached with a sense of humor and even a touch of whimsy. Quirks, Idiosyncrasies, and Trivia *Having been born into a family famous for its wines and brews, Theodora has a natural passion for both. She is a frequent patron of the Pig and Whistle and can occassionally be seen transporting barrels of her family's product into the taverns around Stormwind - and even into Stormwind Keep itself. *She has an arsenal of drinking songs at her disposal and will dispense any number of them while quaffing down a pint. *Despite a hearty devotion to strong drinks, Theodora is strongly against frequent and excessive drunkenness. She simply feels there's no point in continuing on if you're unable to fully appreciate the drinks' artisan qualities. *Theodora has an appetite that can only be described as "voracious." She's particularly fond of anything in the "meats and potato" category and is equally drawn to fruity desserts. *Due to her upbringing, Theodora has a natural inclination for waking up well before sunrise. What she does during these pre-dawn hours varies; her more favored activities include physical training, tending to her horses, and smoking her pipe. *Though often labled as being 'mannish' in nature, bearing and dress, Theodora has a profound love for wildflowers. She usually maintains a fresh collection within her sleeping quarters and when on deployment will fashion herself a nosegay to keep somewhere on her person. =Relationships= ---- Family *'Mathieus De Vries' - Theodora's twin brother and a clergyman of the Church of the Holy Light. Friends and Acquaintances * '''"Charlie" '''the Horse - Having raised and trained Charlie since he was a foal, Theodore has developed a doting affection for the horse. He was initially a present from her great-uncle, a means to help young Theodora cope with her beloved father's death. Charlie's inclusion into her life helped lead her out of self-imposed isolation and introduced her to a love of equestrian training. She has since trained several horses over the years for various patrons and continues to do so in times of personal leisure. However, her greatest attachment is centralized on her own steed. Barring any service-related limitations, it is said that where Theodora walks, Charlie is only a whistle's distance away. Romances With most of her life having been spent working on a vineyard with her brother and cousins, Theodora's experience with romance is virtually non-existent. Since enlisting, she's been subjected to several passing attempts made for her affections and has met each one with varying degrees of indifference. While she hasn't completely dismissed the idea of marriage, she considers such a prospect unlikely given the nature of her career and her own "impossibly high" standards. =Commissions Gallery= ---- : Theodora by ake tan.jpg|by ake-tan QmOZev6.png|by AvannTeth TheoCom.jpg|by Keelerleah sketchtheoravietta.jpg|by Ravietta Category:Characters Category:Stormwind Human Category:The First Regiment Category:Human Category:Warriors Category:Brotherhood of the Horse